1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compounds having anti-inflammatory, anti-proliferative and analgesic activity and methods for using these compounds to reduce inflammation, cell proliferation and pain in mammals.
Specifically, the present invention relates to natural and synthetic pseudopterosins, seco-pseudopterosins, diterpene aglycones, and tricyclic diterpenes which exhibit anti-inflammatory, anti-proliferative and analgesic activity when administered to a subject.
2. Descroption of the Related Art
Gorgonians (O. Gorgonacea, Ph. Cnidaria) are a diverse group of marine animals which are commonly known as sea feathers, sea whips and sea fans. Many species of gorgonians are found in abundance in the shallow-water reefs of the tropical Atlantic including regions of the Caribbean Sea. A few of the Caribbean gorgonians have been analyzed for their chemical content and found to be a source of many diverse organic substances such as steroids, prostaglandins, lactones, sesquiterpenoid derivatives and diterpenoid metabolites. Some of these substances have been found to be biologically active.
Since only a small percentage of the total number of gorgonian species have been examined for natural chemical products, there has been a continuing effort by a number of researchers to examine additional species in order to isolate possible novel natural products.
Recently, novel pseudopterosins, seco-pseudopterosins, diterpene aglycones, and tricyclic diterpenes were derived from Pseudopterogorgia elisabethae which was collected from the Florida Keys at a depth of 25 meters during August 1999 and identified by Frederick M. Bayer of the Department of Invertebrate Zoology, National Museum of Natural History, Smithsonian, Washington, D.C. 20560-0163. A voucher specimen, USNM 100430, was deposited with the Smithsonian.